


Zombie Queen

by KikiKaede



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Churches & Cathedrals, Demons, Depression, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hell, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knights Templar, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Nuns, Orphanage, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sacrifice, Satan - Freeform, Satanism, Satanistic, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Smut, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, more story than smut, not much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKaede/pseuds/KikiKaede
Summary: She was lost with no hope or trust in mankind. He was demonic with his eyes only on her while flirting with others to lure them to his unholy church as sacrifices.





	Zombie Queen

For her, it was another tormenting day of school, for him, it was the day he would finally proclaim his love for her in front of the entire school, so everyone would know his feelings for her. She had woken up in her room in the orphanage while he woke up in his chambers in his church. She sat in the shower, crying her eyes out. After she was finished she quickly got dressed and rushed to her room. She sat on her bed and cried once more about her miserable life. Nothing brought her joy and she felt like she couldn't trust anyone in this miserable world she lived in.

She left for the bus stop, ignoring the rude remarks the other orphans would make about her. It has become the ordinary along the years. When the bus came she stepped inside and sat down in the far back of the bus, avoiding the other students. As the bus stopped to pick up more students the bus got fuller, she tried her best to remain calm, being locked in with this many people made her anxious. She feared that they could gang up on her any minute and hurt her.

The bus arrived at her school, Emeritus was already there, impatiently waiting for her. He saw her and rushed towards her, she was looking at the ground to avoid the stare of others. He embraced her and loudly told her he loved her in front of the entire school. Everyone was looking at them, and soon the whispering began.

Kiki saw everyone looking at her and Emeritus, her anxiety got the best of her and she exploded into a raging fury. She harshly pushed him away and began yelling at him. "What the fuck?! What the fuck is your problem?! Can't you get the fucking hint that I'm simply not interested in being another one of your fucking bimbos?! Why can't you just fucking leave me alone?!" She stormed inside the school building with tears in her eyes. Emeritus was left heartbroken, how could she think she was a bimbo to him? To him, she was the most beautiful and amazing person he has ever met. He's never been rejected before, why did he have to be rejected by the one he truly loved since childhood?

Kiki was in a bathroom stall, crying to try and calm herself down. She didn't believe him one bit not after she has seen him flirt with so many other girls. She began muttering to herself. "If he was truly in love with me he wouldn't do that. It was a plan to trick me into falling into his trap." She wiped her tears and left for her first class as the bell rang.

Everyone had been looking at her when she sat down. It didn't take long for Emeritus to sit down next to her, it was his usual place after all. She was surprised he didn't try to initiate a conversation with her, there were days where he'd never stop talking to her. His face showed how truly heartbroken he was. She looked up from her sketching pad to look at him. She felt this sinking feeling in her chest when she saw the look on his face. "He's not actually heartbroken, right?" She thought.

She didn't have the courage to speak to him so she flipped to a blank page on her sketchbook and began drawing him a drawing as an apology. She never wanted to hurt his feelings, the last thing she ever wanted to do was make anyone feel the same way she felt every day. In the meanwhile, Emeritus was trying his best not to talk to her or bother her in any way. It was clear to him that he would never have her. He couldn't stand everything that had happened today, so he decided to go back to the church after this class.

The school bell rang, Kiki packed her things and waited at the door for Emeritus. The moment she saw Ashley, the girl that has been tormenting Kiki for a living, wrap her arms around Emeritus she ditched the scene and went straight for the cafeteria. She sat down and kept sketching on the drawing for Emeritus while waiting for him to show up but he never did, instead, Ashley and her clique joined her.

Kiki packed her things and tried to leave but Ashley grabbed her arm and dragged her down. "Don't think you can run from us so easily," said Ashley. Kiki looked Ashley in the eyes and managed to free herself from her grip. "Leave me alone," replied Kiki. "You're not going anywhere you stupid skank, especially not after you humiliated and hurt my poor Emeritus." Ashley grabbed Kikis hair and pulled it as hard as she could. Kiki winced in pain. Every girl had been after Emeritus but Ashley sure took the cake.

Ashleys clique held Kiki face down on the table, most students were already watching what was happening but no one ever tried helping Kiki. "I wonder what you might be hiding under these sleeves of yours, Kiki." taunted Ashley. Kikis eyes widened and she tried to break free from their grip before they could do more harm. They pulled up her sleeves, revealing fresher and older self-inflicted scars.

"Look, everyone! The little emo cut herself!" shouted Ashley. She and her clique laughed maliciously at Kiki while she held back tears. The bell rang, they let her go but not before they spat on her. "See you soon, skank," said Ashley and left with her clique. She cleaned herself up in the bathroom and went to her classroom. Emeritus was nowhere to be seen.

Kiki reluctantly sat down on her seat and kept working on the drawing, she wanted it to be perfect. She already knew how she was going to give it to him but for that, she needed to wait until dinner. She knew where he lived so it was going to be easy, who wouldn't after being invited to his place for years. After this class, she sneaked out of the school, but Ashley had seen her and commanded five of her clique members to follow and ruin Kiki.

Kiki had to take her time to get to the orphanage so they wouldn't suspect she skipped school. She didn't want to get corporal punished again. Arriving at the orphanage two of the nuns were already waiting for her. Kiki was petrified by fear, she knew she was in trouble. "Young lady, what is this we are hearing about you skipping school and bullying a fellow classmate of yours?!" shouted Sister Mariah. "I-I didn't bully anyone, I am the one getting--!"

"Quiet! You're coming with us!" They dragged Kiki with them to the room of punishment. "No, please! I did nothing wrong!" begged Kiki but they wouldn't listen. They kept punishing her until they saw her cuts. "Again with the self-mutilation?! There is no hope for you, you're a child of the devil! Bring her to the cabinet!"

Kiki kept on begging them for forgiveness and for them to stop but to no avail. They locked her in the cabinet of isolation, she banged on the door to be let out. She screamed, begging them to let her out. She was alone with her thoughts and herself. She would hit herself and try to break out of the cabinet. Three hours of isolation passed but for her, it felt like an eternity.

When they opened the door, Kiki crawled out of the cabinet, shaking in every limb. "Get up and go to your room!" ordered Sister Mariah. Kiki nodded and hurried to her room. The nuns had ransacked her room in search of the blades she had used to harm herself. Kiki managed to push her bed in front of her door and grabbed the drawing she made Emeritus.

She climbed out of the window and made a run for it, unbeknownst to her she was being followed. It was pitch black outside and once she reached the path to where Emeritus lived there was no light at all and the moon was her only guidance. Kimberly and the other four kept following her until they got tired of it and surrounded her. One of them was using the flashlight of her phone to give the other's vision of where Kiki was and to film what was about to happen.

Kiki knew what was going to happen and tried to run but they overpowered her. Kiki let out a scream as they began beating her to the ground. They would laugh and spit on her. Her clothes were visibly torn. She thought this was the end of her, tears were streaming down her face.

A feral growl could be heard before the night filled with blood wrenched screams of agony. She felt how someone had carefully picked her up and began carrying her. "Don't worry, I will keep you safe in my arms," said Emeritus as he unfolded his wings and flew straight to the church. He held her tightly as he thought about the events of this night.

He had been on a nightly walk to clear his head about the events at school when he heard her scream. When he arrived at the scene his blood began to boil, his eyes glowed red, his teeth became razor sharp and so did his claws. He left the horrifically mutilated corpses behind, the Ghouls were going to take care of that.

He was covered in their blood, but that didn't matter to him, all he cared about was her. He could never forgive himself for this. He let out a soft growl of remorse. This was the last straw for him once he got back to the church he would make sure she was going to be respected by everyone. Alpha would be her assigned Ghoul, that way she would be safe even if he had to leave.

The doors to the church opened by themselves the moment they felt his presence. He rushed straight to the infirmary, passing a few Sisters and Brothers of Sin who looked at Emeritus in disbelief when they saw him carrying a girl. The Sisters and Brothers of Sin working in the infirmary rushed to Emeritus, asking if he was alright.

"Do not care about me! Take care of her, now! That's an order!" ordered Emeritus. They had never witnessed him this furious so they went straight to work the moment he put Kiki on one of the beds. Emeritus was joined by Alpha, one of the best, if not the best Ghoul in the Clergy. Not only was he the third Emeritus' guardian but he was also his childhood best friend.

Alpha recognized Kiki instantly before he could say anything, Emeritus turned to him and told him that they needed to talk. They went to a more secluded area together where Emeritus explained to Alpha what he had planned on doing. Alpha stood there, looking at Emeritus with an expressionless face as always. "So let me get this right," said Alpha. "You want to make Kiki, a human, one of us, one of you to be exact, and then marry her so she will be our Queen when you take over the throne, AND you want me to be her assigned Ghoul?"

"Yeah, pretty much, yeah," replied Emeritus. "You are the one explaining this to your brother, father, and Sister Imperator," said Alpha. Emeritus thanked Alpha and they headed back to the infirmary. Alpha went to talk to the workers while Emeritus went straight to Kiki. "Soon you will be freed from your suffering, my love," whispered Emeritus to her.

"They said she is in a more stable condition, they did the best they could but since she is a human they did not want to try any dark arts on her. They mentioned bruises and scars and that they did their best about them. We should be allowed to take her to hell with no problems," explained Alpha. Emeritus had a turmoil going on in his head when he heard about the scars and bruises but knew he had to keep focused for now so he gently picked her up and carried her to the church's portal to hell which was disguised as an altar.

Alpha spoke the incantation to activate it out loud and they were immediately brought to the church in hell. Hell was shrouded by eternal darkness with a blood red moon as its only light source. A smaller Ghoul named Omega approached them with curiosity the instant he saw them. "Is that our new sacrifice?" asked Omega. He had no bad intentions with that question but Alpha reacted harshly and with a growl. "No Omega, leave now."

Omega was hurt by Alphas hostility, he didn't know Kiki was of some sort of importance. Emeritus knew that Omega meant no harm. "Omega," spoke Emeritus. Omega straightened himself and looked at Emeritus. "Yes, your dark excellency?" Alpha looked at Emeritus to make sure if he was certain about what he was about to say. "We could really use some help, do you mind getting us the black ritual candles?"

Omega nodded and ran off to get the candles, he felt as if this was the first step of him proving himself to everyone that he was just like them. "I will go and get the sacrifices." said Alpha and left. Emeritus asked everyone in the nave to leave, they were curious but had to follow the orders. Emeritus gently laid Kiki down on the altar and caressed her face. He looked out of the window, the blood moon was almost in its position to start the ritual.

Omega was the first one to arrive with the candles in his arms. "Did anyone see you?" asked Emeritus. "A couple of Sisters did, there was no way of avoiding them." This worried Emeritus slightly, Omega was known for his troublesome and mischievous nature so the Sisters must've questioned what he was going to do with the candles. "Put the candles on the five points of the pentagram," ordered Emeritus.

Omega did as he was told and they were joined by Alpha and the five female sacrifices. They were visibly terrified and starved. They wanted to scream so badly but were unable to as their mouths had been sewn shut so all they could do was silently cry. "It is almost time," spoke Alpha as he looked out of the window. He forced the sacrifices to their positions inside the pentagram.

As the blood moon rose to its position, the candles lit by themselves, their flames black as ebony. Alpha had begun piercing the sacrifices hearts with the ritual knife. Their blood filled the pentagram and soon it began to glow with their blood. Omega watched on, amazed about what was about to happen.

Kiki slowly rose from the altar. Emeritus and Alpha had already gone fully demonic to do the next step of the ritual. Emeritus carved a deep cut on his palm and let the black blood drip inside of Kikis mouth. Alpha had done the same and let his blood drip inside of her mouth after Emeritus was done.

She levitated completely from the altar, the blood red moons light following her. The church's doors flung open, Emeritus' older brother, Emeritus the Second stormed towards them. "What in the ever loving fuck are you doing, Emeritus?!" shouted Emeritus the Second. Omega tucked his tail between his legs in fear.

Emeritus the Third stopped his brother from getting close to the altar. "You better let me walk to that altar and stop this nonsense right now!" threatened the Second. "Sorry brother, no can do," replied Emeritus the Third, his voice reaching its demonic peak. Emeritus the Second glared at him. "You're supposed to seduce these females for sacrifices not to make them one of us because you decided to fall in love! All you're doing is killing her, she's a weak human! She can't handle our blood!"

Emeritus the Third snarled at his brother, his glowing red eyes reflecting in his brother's eyes. "She is not weak! You don't know anything about her!" Emeritus the Second looked at his brother with pure disgust. "You've fallen in love with a human," he looked at Omega. "Just like that abominations father." Omega was deeply hurt by these words but tried his best not to show it. "I may not know much about her, but I know one thing for sure. She doesn't love you at all and thinks you're an annoyance. That would make two of us." And with those words, Emeritus the Second left for his chambers, not wanting to see his brother cry if the ritual failed.

Alpha called out to Emeritus, the moonlight had faded and Kikis body fell. Emeritus caught her and examined her. She didn't have a heartbeat, which slightly worried him. He didn't have one either so he kept calm. "Is she okay?" asked Omega. "Of course she is, she just needs some time. Her body and soul went through some big changes after all. Let's bring her to my chamber." replied Emeritus.

Omega was jealous of them being fully demonic, he wanted to be able to do that as well. Emeritus put Kiki on his bed when they arrived in his chamber. He covered her with his blanket and reverted back to normal alongside Alpha. "Can you feel her?" asked Emeritus. Alpha looked at Kiki and then back at Emeritus. "No."

Emeritus fell into a pit of despair and denial. "S-she's okay! She just needs time!" He tried his best to be able to feel her inside of him but he couldn't. Emeritus put his hand on her cheek. "I know you're in there, mi amore." He slowly began tearing up and silently sang to her. "I know your soul is not tainted.."

He held her in his arms, hoping it would make him feel her. "Even though you've been told so.." He struggled with fighting the tears and staying strong. "I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart.." The tears streamed down his face, his voice broke and he began sobbing violently. He held her closer and tighter as he violently cried.

The two Ghouls had never seen Emeritus the Third in the state that he was in now and Alpha has been with him since he was just a baby. He caressed her arms, tracing her scars. "I can see through the scars inside you.." He began blaming himself, thinking about how he could have been so stupid. The love of his eternal life was dead in his arms because of him. He had killed her. He took one last look at her, his eyes full of tears. "I love you, now and forever.."

After he had spoken these words Alpha gasped loudly and grabbed his chest in shock. Emeritus had felt the same thing as him and looked at Kiki. Everything was black at first, then blurry but soon she could make out the three strange figures looking at her. Emeritus smiled brightly.

**"Welcome home, Kiki."**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please do tell me how I could improve! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
